


Forced

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Vibrator, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, D/s, Dubious Consent, Groping, Multi, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Control, Other, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: Drabble Collection - Junkrat's been forced to suffer an orgasm.





	1. Humiliation

Caught out in public, the narrow alleyway had been a blessing in the idea that he and his lover were out of direct sight. That’s _all_ the narrow alley provided, a false sense of security – the other junkers in the street still retained the freedom to walk in on their privacy.

Back down in the dead-end, it was just light enough to suggest the outlines of the two bodies standing. Even though it was late in the evening, the concept of this complicated game risked exposure, out in the streets, which was half the humiliation. The main objective had been promised ( _warned_ ) a **forced orgasm** when he was deemed ready.

Subdued in the beginning, Junkrat had been forced to wear a _cockring-and-anal-vibrator_ toy: made of silicone, it had enough give and strength to allow movement, without compromising heavily on its punishment. The ring secured around the shaft of his cock and balls, the flexible curve of the bar pressed firmly between his legs and up along his taint to join the tapered buttplug, his partner had the vibrator set on a _low_ setting. Early on, there were short pulses, before the setting was gradually turned up to a _higher_ output.

As of now, the setting was at the highest, which was sending strong vibrations through his stretched hole, and it had made walking an impossibility without feeling the full effects of the mixed pleasure and painful sensations inside and out.

Half supported by one arm of his partner curled around his waist and side, Rat had discovered it was tough to keep quiet, a steadily building wave of shudders rocking his body to jerk and sway on the spot, his thighs quivering with the added feel of the plug-lube slicking his flushed skin and pants. Rat was aching to shoot a load, after the long course of orgasm control, but the cockring had stopped his cock from doing more than swelling a little, a damp patch forming over the bulge.

The slick of the pre-cum was a further tease of what he wasn’t allowed, Rat stubbornly keeping his hands down by his sides; it was forbidden to touch himself without permission.

Rat had his head tilted back, his throat bared, jaw clenched after he’d accidentally let out a strangled gasp. His bigger lover’s hand had been fast to wrap around his neck when he’d made that noise, tightening briefly as a warning, except now at the end, they hadn’t moved it away, their thumb brushing the line of his jaw to placate Rat. He’d become panicky, dizzy, with the orgasm that was due to reach its peak while the toy embedded inside him kept on buzzing without pause.

There was a sudden shock when he’d surprised himself as his body quickly went rigid, stock-still for a moment before the intense waves of pleasure radiated out across his whole body. Junkrat’s semi-hard cock throbbing painfully, his groin growing all the more warmer and tense, his back arched stiffly up then he’d sagged down with the relief of the forced orgasm.

Muffled panting escaped Rat as he wriggled a little, his pleading cries faint in the alley, half-lost in the haze of his submission; mental and physical. Rat felt half-ashamed in blinking back the hot tears that stung his eyes, drawing in an an excited breath when he’d soon felt the inquisitive hand of his lover slide down across his stomach to unbuckle his belt, to push past the waistband and undo the torture device to grant him relief.


	2. Rimjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuffed and collared, Rat is 'treated' to a rimjob.

Propped up over a thick pillow on his front, Junkrat’s position was made all the more humiliating (and pleasurable) trying out the new restraints.

Wearing a collar, the leather wrist-cuffs were attached to it with a length of very short chain, forcing his hands up close near his neck, balancing on his elbows and stomach. His cuffed ankles (synthetic-leg fitted with an appropriate cuff on the pylon) were likewise held folded to meet the backs of his thighs with rope, restricting all movement.

Shudders wracked his body as he squirmed, gasping, his painful erection pressed hard down into the bed. His partner hadn’t taken long to work Junkrat into this state, not sparing any inch of sensitive skin free from the slow, deliberate licks and flicks of their tongue.

The rimming punishment was gratifying, if also torturous – his dom was taking it to the next level by forcing an orgasm out of him through it without permission. The slow, drawn out licks up along the cleft of his butt, always starting over from following the seam of his sac, hands keeping his tense cheeks spread. All the while avoiding his hole; Junkrat arched his back with a strangled cry from every touch. The warm, wet breath of every exhalation from his dom just added another form of sensory overload.

Trembling, drops of sweat tracing the outlines of his back, he had been nearing release when his dom’s tongue had finally breached his tense rosebud, sparking the bundle of nerves in his ring alight. With a scream, Junkrat orgasmed, his pulsing cock releasing his seed, sticking to his stomach and dripping onto the mattress.


	3. Soap & Plugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a shower, Rat is punished throughout the duration of a grooming ritual.

Following the shower, the ritual was supposed to have ended with an easy shaving. Wrists cuffed to an overhead steel bar, Junkrat was trained to, _supposed to_ , stand still and submit to the personal grooming. Nicks from the blade were dangerous, not just a breach of the protocol.

The short cuff chains were pulled taut, Junkrat arching up onto his toes with a muffled squeal; the waterproof buttplug inserted was originally set to the lowest setting, but his dom had increased the level when he had spoken out of line.

The hands and other things that had been touching and exploring every square inch of his private areas were intentionally erotic. Standing on his good leg, just out of the shower, warm drops of water hit the tiles as he shifted uncomfortably, his stump balanced on the padded seat of a bath-stool.

The thick new bar of soap he had to hold between his teeth was in danger of getting spat out, or bitten clean through, soap suds frothing as he breathed hard around it, desperate. Junkrat’s eyes were watering from the conflicting combination of disgust and pain from the stinging soap, and the vibrator sending pulses of non-stop bliss. True to form, he didn’t last long.

Waves of intense muscle contractions flooded him; the bar was promptly bitten through partially, with a choked curse as Junkrat twitched violently, yanking on the immobile bar for support. His orgasm was in sync with his much needed release; seed trickling down his thighs, wet gasps breaking the noise-control rule a second time.


	4. Crucified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tied to a post outdoors, Rat's blindfolded and unaware of what's planned.

Send XXX to force my muse to have an orgasm

Junkrat’s voice was muffled, the cloth gag restricting the sounds he were making to quiet groans. Arms bound together with rope and fixed above his head, tied to the tall post, the junker’s metal and flesh fingers laced and unlaced while the rest of his body shuddered.

The blind-fold was a new element of play, granted with his consent _for once._

The deft fingers had been exploring all over his body, teasing him with light touches, before it has progresses to stinging slaps and squeezes. Body tense, Junkrat’s frantic breathing escalated and grew a higher pitcher once he felt a hand wrap around the base of his aching cock, and jerk hard. The addition of the other hand reaching under and between his legs to cup and squeeze his balls was the final straw to the torture.

Spasms rocked Junkrat’s body, the ropes twisting and burning painfully into his wrists as he bucked into his partner’s hand, warm ropes of his seed splashing back to slick his shivering body. The rough woods of the post scratched the raw skin of his back as he slumped back, panting around the gag, the rope around his wrist stinging dully, Junrkat was lost in a haze of ecstasy from the forced orgasm.


	5. Hair-Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooden hair-brush spanking.

It wasn’t often that his dom had treated (or _punished_ , more like) him to an over-the-knee spanking – _traditionally_ , the position was horizontal across your master’s lap, with the option (mandatory) of one leg trapped between their own legs, to still squirming or outright escape.

It was a definitely deeper, more intense, experience in the _alternative_ position; his master seated on the end of the bed, with the junker draped **forward** across one knee. They had their other arm wrapped around his waist, keeping Junkrat in position, pressed up against their side, straddling their knee, facing the bed.

Each swat with the wooden hair-brush pushed Junkrat forward, **not** -unintentionally allowing him to grind into the knee pushed into his hard dick. It was not so pleasurable this time, for his arms had been handcuffed behind his back, and the _buttplug inserted inside him_ _kept adjusting_ with every thud from every spank.

Beads of sweat had dotted the fevered skin of Junkrat’s torso; each hit was answered with a wounded, guttural grunt, then a gasp.

Arching up, his abdominal muscles knotting, Junkrat’s orgasm took hm by surprise. Sticky ropes of cum shot across his dom’s thigh, lap, and the junker’s own body. Junkrat jerked with every pelvic spasm, breathing fast, with a shrill note to his cries, before his body fell slack ontop of his partner’s thigh, muscles trembling.


	6. Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prostate milking,

The junker had poor performance issues – he _always_ had a problem with taking his time, lasting long enough to please his lover, as well as himself. Overstimulation was another matter; one that he had no way of controlling, not if that’s what his partner wanted.

Junkrat had a snowball’s chance in hell, with that vibrating dildo embedded deep inside him.

Forced down flat on his front into the mattress, a pillow shoved underneath to prop up and lift his butt for easier penetration, Junkrat was making noises ranging from pained groans, to squeals. Squeezing the sheet, a shudder rippled through his tense body, and he squirmed, the hand on his lowerback not letting him up.

The blunt head of the dildo kept skating over his prostate; deliberate, rhythmic thrusts, the toy never left him entirely. The shallow pumping had been too much for him – his orgasm had been rapidly increasing with every hard thrust.

Junkrat’s grunts ceased at once with a choked gasp as he finally came; his painful erection trapped between the hard pillow and his stomach leaving his load nowhere else to go. Slick and cum made a mess of himself and the bedding – which was perfectly fine, as he came down from his high, spent, breathing softer now, a spasm occasionally rocking his body.


End file.
